The Redone of The Secret Life of the American Teen
by ebethqnguyen
Summary: This story starts of with the episode, Ben there;done that. What happan to Ricky? What happaned with Ben and Adrian? What did Ben do that made Amy so made?
1. Chapter 1

The Re-done of the Secret Life of the American Teenager:

Ben there done that

Chapter 1: Dear God, Help Me

_Adrian's point of view_

I needed to talk to Ben about this wonderful surprise, if you were in need of a new bundle of joy, but I am only 18. Ben is just lucky to be part of the hearing that I might be pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if Ben would just freeze. I am not a complete bitch; I know that Ben wants to be with Amy. I don't want to ruin that for the two of them because Ricky will go running to Amy to comfort her. We both made our mistake trying to revenge Amy and Ricky. Now here is karma. I never admitted, but I suddenly feel sorry for Amy, but now I am feeling sorry for myself.

I have been thinking about how I am going to tell Ben, and I have decided to tell him when I am at the wedding. When the day of the wedding, I feel as happy a butterfly, but sadly I don't think this is a good time to be producing a tiny me and Ben. I put on a black tight dress that wraps around my waist and a black pump as my shoes.

As I get closer to the wedding, I feel more and more nervous, but thankfully I know how to hide my emotions. When the wedding thankfully went half-through, I was so happy. I went to Ben and said we needed to talk. I am glad the wedding is in a chapel not in a house.

"Ben, I am going to talk to you and you need to shut up. I am not in any mood for you to do your yapping."

"Sure, let's go to the wedding chapel's private rooms."

When we got to the private room I felt sick to my stomach. I brought the pregnancy test with me.

"Ben, I think I am pregnant, and it is yours."

"What?"

"Okay shut up, I brought a test be right back."

"Dear God, I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Please I'm nervous."

When I finished the test I was practically shaking….

_Amy's point of view_

Oh my god, I was so happy maybe it was truly happening. Maybe it wasn't? But right now, Ben and I could be together. At the wedding they were about to cut the cake. It was beautiful, with white and flowers around it. Betty looked so happy. I hope Ben and I will be that happy. I didn't want Ben to miss this. I knew where he went. I went up the creaky stairs to find a joyous girl voice.

"Can you believe it? We aren't going to have a baby."

"No, I am so glad this wouldn't ruin my life with Amy," said Ben.

Right then and there, I burst through the room without knocking. They were talking about me! I saw Adrian looking at me like I was pissing her off, and Ben, well you know like he saw the most beautiful women in the world, gosh he love me like crazy. What I didn't know was Ben shirt was off and Adrian had her shirt and pants off. Now, I was pissed of like crazy! They were not just making out; they were on a verge of having something that would piss me of and Ricky.

"Ben, how could you do this? We're cutting the cake, but clearly you are too busy."  
I then ran out of the run like someone who had a hysterical moment. I found myself crying by the time they we're cutting the cake. I didn't notice Ricky when he came over to me. Ricky looked like he was worried and concerned about me. I just kept crying in till I couldn't cry anymore. When I finally stopped Ricky put his arms on my shoulders looking straight at him. I was looking at his dark brown eyes that looked like soft chocolate.

Ricky's voice sounded like he didn't care, "What's wrong?"

My voice was cracked, "Ben and Adrian, we're having sex up there."

_Ricky_ _point of view_

I was dead serious now, Adrian just betrayed me again. What a surprise? What was a surprise was that Ben was hurting Amy…again. Ben adored Amy. Adrian is always so nice to me isn't she? I felt like a ton of crap just landed on me. If I felt that way I feel really sorry for Amy, I could tell she was looking forward to being with Ben again.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but you got to go talk to him."

"Okay"

I ran up the stairs as fast I could. When I finally got to the private room, both of them were dressed, thankfully. Ben looked terrified of me and Adrian looked unsurprisingly calm. I swear I was about kick them like they never got hit before. Ben looked like he knew this because he had a look that only Ben could had have. Gosh, how did Adrian look so calm.

"Hey, you guys, did you guys have a nice slumber party," I said.

No one answered just looked at me.

"Well, I'm leaving and Ben by the way you really ruined your chance with Amy," I said as I left.

By the time I went downstairs the wedding was almost over. When I found Amy, I found her looking better like a heart-broken puppy. I don't know how I look, probably like a monster that had to put more mud on his face. Amy looked great though with her cream-looking dress with a over-jacket.

"Amy…"

"What you want to sit here?"

"What, no, I just wanted to see if you are okay. I know that you must feel betrayed and heartbroken."  
"Well, at least one person understands…finally."

"Amy, you want me to take you home."

"I guess."

Amy sadly walked to the car with me. Amy's head on my shoulder as we walked over to the large parking lot. When we finally got to my car she felt a lot better. Amy and I quickly went into the car before the storm would start. The drive to Amy's house was at least 40 minutes away from here. The first 5 minutes or so the car silence grew and grew. When finally my phone rang, I couldn't pick it up because of the law.

"Can you pick that up for me, Amy?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Hello, this is Ricky's phone, how may I help you?" Amy said so formally. It could have been the guy in a drive. I smirked.

After a few brief moments, Amy spoke again.

"Thank you, goodbye."

When Amy hung up the phone, she looked like she was about to explode with dramatic words.

"Hey, you got an issue," she said with a concerned voice.

"Like…"

"Um… Ricky… isn't that your place on fire?"

"Yeah…"

I looked up at the apartment.

"Damn it. Where am I going to live? I have to take care of John."

"Hold on a second. I got a phone call to make."

After for about 20 minutes and all the arguing, Amy hung up the phone unhappily.

"My family said you could live with us, in my room."

I carefully thought about this. This is a hard decision, but I have to choose what's best for John. He needs me to be responsibly and he is the only one I'm sure I love.

Quietly I said, "With all your family drama it's not something that would be fun, but I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Re-Done Of The Secret Life of the American Teenager:**

Chapter 2:

All characters belong to the Secret Life of the American Teenager

_Amy's point of view_

Personally, I think this is a horrible idea. Just because apartment went on fire does _not _mean he can stay in my room. The only reason I agreed to this was that I can see John more on the weekends. Rickey and me in the same room all night is the worst idea I have ever heard. On the downside Ben will not like that idea, but who cards anymore he slept with Adrian from joy of not having a baby. Was he really stupid? I was still in Ricky's car and there was awkward silence between us. Of course, Ricky looked like this is a normal thing happening right now. So, finally I decided to talk because I think he is daydreaming.

"When are you going to move in?"

"I don't know shouldn't take that long I don't have any clothes, but this is really comfy being in an old suit for the wedding."

"Well, take as long as you need, seriously."

"Okay, welcome home girl."

"Ricky, no one appreciates your sarcasm."

"Sure you don't."

After that we just sat there in the complete silence. I wasn't surprised to find out that Ricky was talking to the apartment's manager to talk about the stuff that burned out of his apartment. You can tell that Rickey was talking ferociously to the manager. You can also tell that the manager was mad to at Ricky too. I was mad at both of them. Ricky, for moving in my house well it wasn't his fault it was just, why my house, why? I was at the manger because he was annoying the heck out of me.

"Rickey, do you have any clothes or shoes to wear."

"Nope, maybe I can borrow yours."

"I'm being serious Rickey.'

"It's not a big deal. Besides now I can live at your house."

We finally arrived at my house, wait our house. UGH! I can't even imagine Ricky sleeping in my room. I just can't. I just want him to go away for a while for I can think. I was interrupted Ricky's voice.

"Hey, I got to go to buy me some clothes and shoes."

"Okay."

_Ricky's point of view_

There was so much at stake for me, Amy, and her family. God the ride to the mall took forever. When I finally arrived at the mall, I was freaking tired from all the driving. By the time I finished I bought 10 shirts, 10 pants, and 2 pairs of shoes. The store was closed when I forgot I was so stuck in the drama I forgot to eat dinner. Oh well.

When I got to my new home I was just wanting to go to sleep. Hunger was washing over me now as I saw Amy's mom clean of the food from the dishes. I went to Amy's/John's room to sleep, when I suddenly remembered that I don't have anywhere to sleep. Amy and John were fast asleep when I came in the room. Amy made me a bed at the bottom of the floor, but she fell asleep on the floor-bed and John was asleep on her bed, somehow. I couldn't sleep in the crib, so I decided to sleep on the other side of her bed. Hopefully, school won't be so dreadful like it normally is.

_Amy's point of view _

When I woke up, John was sleeping on my bed and Ricky was somewhere. I got up looking at what time it is, crap it was 10:10 A.M., on a school day. Ricky was fast asleep on the floor, snoring. John was wide awake now, crying. I tried to comfort John, but he kept on crying in till Ricky woke up and saved the day.

"Thank you."

"What time is it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Just tell me Amy."

"10:20 in the morning."

"Oh…."

"Yup."

"What are we going to do," said Ricky

"We should probably go to school."

"I have a better idea."

"Whatever you want I'm still tired."

Ricky drove me to somewhere, when we arrived to the unknown place, Ricky spoke.

"Amy, we are going to find me some clothes."

"Why? We are going to ditch school to find you some clothes."

"Sure, why not?"

"Ugh."

First, we had to drop John at the daycare before we were off to the great shopping spree. Ricky and I first went into the store, Freedom Cost. The store was mostly for teenagers and of course no teenagers were in it. Ricky and I walked around the store looking for some clothes. Rickey picked out t-shirts, jeans, and sweaters. I looked around with Ricky in silence, in till Ricky chose an ugly shirt. That shirt had a green strip with pink as background with white covering as an abstract design that had a black heart at the bottom.

I gave him an ugly look and said, "Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Uh….it's hideous."

"I don't think it looks that bad."

"Yes it is, with its black heart and pink and green stripes."

"You want me to put it back?"

"Yes, then never look at it again."

"Ha ha you're so funny."

"I know right."

"Okay, we have to go to the dressing room."

"We?"

"Your awesome style will help."

I rolled my eyes at that comment, but still followed him to the men's dressing room. Many men looked at me with a not so pleasant look. I waited outside the dressing room, Ricky was in. Ricky came out with a gray shirt with a black tank-top underneath and black jeans. I thought that he didn't look to bad (actually I thought for the first time after the night in band camp, I thought that he looked kind of attractive).

"What do you think expert," said Ricky.

"Not bad."

"Great, now I can die a happy man."

We went into a store and Ricky accidently grabbed a women's shirt and sunglasses. And Ricky and I went to the men's dressing room. Ricky got a large and he tried on the shirt and sunglasses.

"Weird, this looks really bad on me, "said Ricky.

"Let me see," was all I could say.

He came out with a pink and white shirt that came with a belt. I came out laughing like I haven't in a long time. When I finally stopped laughing I had to tell Ricky that the shirt he was wearing was a women's shirt.

"Ricky, that is a women's shirt," I said with a big grin.

"Really," Ricky said with a surprised voice.

"Ya, that's why there's pink and white with a belt."

"Great."

"Wait, I need to take a picture."

I grabbed my phone in my purse and happily toke of a picture of an unhappy, refusing Ricky. Ricky and I spent the whole day like that. It was great in till we had to go to work. Ricky and I bought all kinds of stuff for him and even got some of John's old toys. He drove me to John's daycare and then he was work at the butcher shop. What a family?

Work was the same ole same ole. I had a wonderful time with John and the other kids. I didn't realize how lucky I am not to have one of those winey children. I loved John. These kids cried and cried like there was no tomorrow. When it was time to leave the daycare I got all of me and John's stuff ready to go. Then, I suddenly remembered that Ricky took me over here. I really hoped Ricky was in a good mood to take me home. I called Ricky to make him come over here to pick me and John up. He had to. He wouldn't leave John in the cold.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Amy, what do you need?"

"Why would you say I need something?"

"Because you never call me in less you need something."

"Okay, I need you to pick me and John up."

"Alright, just wait about 10 minutes."

Ricky hung up. And John and I were waiting on the porch of the church's daycare porch. The wait for Ricky was quick, but cold. When Ricky arrived John cried.

"Daddy," John said in between cries.

Ricky grabbed John and comforted him in till John was okay. He gently put John in his seat and put all of John's stuff in the backseat. I went to the passenger seat. Ricky, John, and I sat there waiting for John to say something, but John was asleep, leaving me and Ricky of to silence. I was too tired to talk, but I had a feeling Ricky didn't want to talk about this either. Which was weird because he actually talked?

"Amy, Ben is worried about you?"

"Why?" It's his and Adrian's fault."

"I don't care. Just go talk to them."

"Well, I don't feel like talking to him."

"Go talk to him."

"Fine if you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

The Re-done of The Secret Life of The American Teenager

All the characters belong to The Secret Life of the American Teenager.

Chapter 3: Uh-oh

Calling Ben was so hard. I was hoping Ben would call me, but that wasn't going to happen because when started to leave thousands of messages I told him to leave me alone to I feel like it. I slowly rang up Ben's number waiting for him to pick up the phone. He finally picked up the phone. It was me who started to start the conversation.

"Hey, Ben," was all I could say for now.

"Amy, I love you. You have to know that."

"I don't."

"Please Amy, talk to me, and forgive me."

"Ben, tell me why did you have sex with Adrian."

There was a long silence as he was finding a _good _reason on why he has sex with Adrian. I was about to hang up on him and say exactly, but I didn't realize Ricky was standing outside the door looking at me. His facial expression showed me that he was encouraging to keep on talking. When Ben finally talked I was ready to talk to him to.

"Amy, I don't know."

"Well, in till you don't bi Ben."

"Wait, Amy-."

I cut him off because I wasn't in a mood for him or Ricky or anybody to talk to me. I just waited for Ricky to talk to me, but instead he went into the bed and just sat. I looked at him and he looked at me, waiting for the other to talk. I refused to talk to him, so most likely he was going to be the first to talk, and to my surprise he was.

"Amy…"

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

Ricky looked like he going to talk, but I ran off to John to play with him, but to my disadvantage he was already asleep. I just watched John sleep, hoping that he will wake up crying, but it was pretty clear he won't wake up. Finally, I turned around to look at Ricky. Ricky was studying me. Then, I just talked to him first breaking his moment of studying.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," was he said.

"Why? You're the one who told me to talk to Ben."

"Yes, I was."

"I don't get it."

"I never said you should forgive him."

"Do you forgive him?"

"No, I just wanted you to talk to him."

"Okay."

Just then, John started crying. Why can't he cry when his mom needs him? Still, I loved John; he is the only person who really I love. Why can't I have a normal life? Who knows all I know is that my life is a crazy place. Ricky already came to John before me. I daydream way too much to be a mother. I was interrupted when I got a text from Ben. Why doesn't he understand the words, leave me alone.

_**Amy, I was just too happy not to ruin our relationship. I'm so sorry, I love you. Please call me. Or text me, please Amy.**_

__Was it just me or is he starting to sound likes a broken record. Normally, I thought this would be funny, but now since I was mad I didn't like all of this, I love you stuff. It was starting to sound old to me. Ricky was looking at me intensely while comforting John. John finally stopped crying and went off to a nice sleep. When Ricky softly put John to sleep, he started to talk to me again.

"Let me guess, I love you Amy, forgive me."

"Something like that."

"Really, I am good."

"It's not that hard to predict."

"I know."

Sometimes talking about Ben was comforting; sometimes it caused me to have a mental breakdown. I can't believe it. I started to cry. I was an emotional wreck; one moment I am joking with Ricky and the next I'm off to the waterworks. I am an emotional break with or without hormones. Ricky just looked like he didn't know what to do.

_Ricky's point of view_

I don't know what to do. She is crying. What do you do when your mother of your child is crying? Ignore that probably not a single person in this world was a more complicated life that me. Amy was a good person. No matter how hard people try to ignore the facts; she is a good person. Face the facts people! I know it is hard to say that when you saw her with a baby, but who cares I was bad with or without a baby.

I was still just standing there. I decided the best thing I could do is hug her or say stuff. When I hugged Amy, she sobbed in my chest, saying something I didn't understand. When she finally just hugged me, I could understand her.

"Ricky, don't leave me tonight, I need you."

"Okay."

"Please so this one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Whenever Ben calls, can you pick up for me."

"Sure."

I see why Amy wants me to pick up the phone for her. He was so annoying. I don't see how Amy loves him. Amy sat by me. Then, suddenly she got up went to the kitchen. I didn't follow her so I didn't know what she did in there. When she came back in, I was so shocked. Amy was carrying 2 packs of beer!

"Are you going to help me or not, Ricky?"

"Are you insane," was I could say.

"No, just I'm just sad that's all."

"When you're sad you eat tons of pound cake and gain weight."

"Well, this would be more fun."

"Amy…"

"Help me."

"Okay."

Amy at least drank 7 beers. I wish she would eat pound cake! I drank only 1, she was on the verge of being delusional, I didn't like the way that sounded. I had to talk to her.

"Amy, you got to stop with the drinking."

"Why?"

"Because, I think you need to get a grip on yourself."

"We're teenagers, come on have fun."

"We're teenagers with a 1-year old son."

Just after I said that she started to pass out. She didn't really pass out; she just couldn't sit up anymore. I had to literally pick her up and carry her to her bed. Amy was really crazy now because what she said next was making me worry about her.

"Ricky, I never want to see Ben again, you know why?"

"No."

"It's because, I have a new lover in mind. Do you know who?"

I didn't like where this was going and I didn't like it. Amy was freaking me out. Why do I have to be here right here, right now? Amy was looking at me like she was about to choke me if I didn't answer.

"No, I don't," was all I could say.

"Its starts with an r," said Amy. Uh- oh this was getting bad for me and for her, but she continued.

"Ricky, is who it is, I-."

Amy passed out at that very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The Re-done of The Secret Life of The American Teenager

All characters belong to The Secret Life of The American Teenager

Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank all of you for sending me reviews and comments. I have never written anything in my life. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy my book. _

_Ricky's point of view_

Why all these girls in my life were were complicated? One second I am comforting Amy about Ben, and now I am comforting myself for her. Did I finally gone off to find myself in a new world called delusional-earth? I really don't know what's going on in my life anymore. I remember when I didn't have John or Amy in my life (not like I don't love them, well Amy I don't know), those times are like a dream to me now. I slowly began to realize that I was drifting of sleep.

When I woke up I had the weirdest dream ever. Amy was drunk and saying bazaar things like how she loved me and not Ben. And I was in Amy's room sleeping next to her. Oh my God. Everything is real. I feel like I am going to die. Amy wasn't awake, thankfully it was Saturday and we could all just relax. Ha!

"Amy, tell me what we did last night," I said hoping she would say that she did.

"No," Amy said like she _didn't _get drink last night.

"Let's daydream for a second okay?"

"Sure, hey do you feel like you just had a hangover."

"Amy, if you got drunk one day-," I got interpreted by the quean of inturptance.

"Are you insane? Why would I do that?"

"I said this is daydreaming."

"Okay, go on."

"Like I said, if you were drunk, do you think you would say anything you didn't mean."

"I don't think so, why?

"You said you loved me."

_Amy's point of view_

Everyday was a life of fun, wasn't it? Well, maybe for you, but for me it was a life full of drama and regret. What do I say, I love I do love him. I really don't know right now. Ricky is cut and charming, but let's face it if I wanted to tell my parents I wanted to be with Ricky, this is what they will think I said," Dad, mom I am going to get a baby again, isn't that great."

"Uh, can you say that again," was all I could say to block out the silence.

"You said you loved me," Ricky said like he was annoyed.

"Do you love me?"

"I think we are very close to love," Ricky said unsure.

"I think so to."

"Amy, turn around."

I turned around to see Ben, heartbroken and sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Redone of the Secret Life of the American Teenager**

_Hey guys I am sooo sorry I just didn't feel like I was very good at writing. But I have been getting favorite authors and so on so I really hope to get your attention again._

_All the characters belong to the show. I did not intend to do any copyright infringement._

_Amy's Point of View_

Even though life was hard for me because I made that one mistake I am sure not making any more life changing actions. Ben, Rick, Adrian, and me are all sadly the same. I put on a face to make it seem better but in reality all of us made the same mistake. One day I hope to look back at this whole drama story and smile. Please help me

"Amy, I can't stand this anymore. Why don't I just save up and get me my own apartment? it feel so odd being in the same house as your parents. I want your parents to like me. I don't want them to think I am just doing all this to ruin your life," Ricky babbled like he always does. Ha he won't be able to get a roommate in college he would get all crowded and annoyed.

"Ugh, its only 9 in the morning can me just sleep its Saturday."

"Amy we need to do something now about this."

"I'm getting up now, Ricky."

I sadly had to get up and get ready to do whatever drama my life holds for me. When I was changing I got a very annoying message from the one and only Ben.

_**Amy please I am sorry. I hate that you are with Ricky. Just come back.**_

I ignored the message and went to the kitchen and saw Ricky already taking care of John. I think I could get used to this. John looks so cute right now. He's so happy when he is with Ricky.

"Why don't we just skip work today and go do something with John? Now that I think about it he has never been out with both of us," Ricky said.

"Ricky, I don't think that's a good idea," I replied very nervously.

"You don't work till 4 anyway. Let's go shopping or go wherever John wants to go."

"John where do you want to go?" I asked my handsome son.

"Mommy," John said.

"Haha, he is so cute," I laughed with joy.

"Yeah he really is. It's crazy how cute he is," Ricky smiled and looked at John and then at me.

"Fine! How about we go to the kids park and get a bite to get after?"

"I knew you would give in."

"You want to do me a favor in return."

"What is it?"

"Turn of my phone in my purse. It's in the right pocket."

"I'm only doing this so you stop making that unattractive face when your phone rings."

"Oh, so you find me attractive when I don't make that face?"

_Ricky's Point of View_

"Oh, so you find me attractive when I don't make that face?"

If I say yes, it would imply something right? Something that I didn't mean to imply to say to Amy? If I say no, it would be lying.

"Let's get going."  
Amy for some reason left her phone at home. All of us left to go the towns local park. Amy was planning out her day with John and me on a piece of paper. I planned to look over when we hit the stoplight. When I was just peeking Amy surprised me with her reaction.

"Hey! You're not allowed to see what we are doing today. It's a surprise," Amy said.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well, today I will make you say you love my surprises."

"I'm not saying that."

"We'll see," Amy said with that wicked laugh and smile.

When Amy fell asleep I looked over to the checklist.

**Day with John and Ricky**

***1****st****. Take John and Ricky to the park. We must have fun.**

***2****nd****. Take John and Ricky to the café in the outskirts of town.**

***3****rd****. Go to the lake my parents used to take me to when I was young.**

***4****th****. Go to the bakery and pick out desserts for all of us to enjoy on the one hour drive back home.**

**Ricky I figure you are reading this when I fall asleep(I always fall asleep on drives)**

**_Figure out what happens in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fall in the Park

_Thanks to all my readers I feel more confident in my writing skills and hope to make something great. I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't fit in with chapter 4, but I forgot what I was going to write about because I took so long to update. Please leave comments (even honest, mean sounding ones) so I can fix all of my writing problems. _

_All characters belong to the Secret Life of the American Teenager._

Amy's Point of View

I woke up in a daze from the car drive to the park. I hope I brought enough toys for us to enjoy. Even though it is almost the end of fall I feel like I should really take advantage of this day and have fun with John and Ricky. I also realized that my closed and sealed to-do list was now open.

"Ricky, did you read my plan for the day?" I said in a light, cheerful voice.

"I was curious."

"How does it sound?"

"The list?"

"Yeah, does it sound fun?"

"I really want to try the café. I am starving."

I laughed," But it isn't even 10 yet. How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Every meal counts. I skipped breakfast."

"Right after we go to the park and enjoy the weather, Ricky."

"It's so cold outside John might get sick."

"True, but I did bring his winter coat, mittens, a blanket, and a pillow just to make sure if he gets tired or cold we are covered."

"You really prepared for this."

We finally arrived at the park and John was so happy that he was laughing when Ricky fell of the slide. I have to admit I also laughed. I brought a bubble stick so John could have some fun. Me, Ricky, and John blew bubbles together. John was smiling so much when we ran and popped the bubbles together. I looked at the park, the young couples together, and everything all together and realized just how much my family means to me. I turned around and found Ricky staring right at me and John (I was holding John). Everything seemed in place. My world was complete.

"Alright, John are you hungry?" Ricky asked.

"The question is: Are you hungry?" I said.

"Yeah, let's hit the road."

The drive to the park was only 10 minutes away so John was still in a good mood when we arrived at the café. Me, John, and Ricky held hands as we were walking to the café. The café wasn't a franchise so it held a special small town charm. The café was beautiful and splendid, it had small round tables with coffee cup looking chairs. I ordered a white chocolate mocha and a foot long meatball sandwich. Ricky didn't order anything I wonder why when he was so hungry earlier. I realized why when I sat down and Ricky ripped the sandwich in half and started eating.

Ricky saw me staring and said," I know you can't finish this alone so I decided to share this with you."

"Oh, I see. I'm going to give one fourth of my sandwich to John"

"Sounds good."

We were happily eating when I get a call from Ashley.

**Ashley: Where are you?**

**I reply: I'm at a café with John and Ricky.**

**Ashley: You need to get here quickly.**

**I reply: Why?**

**Ashley: We just found out that the house has a collapsing foundation. Your room's floor came off. We are getting a new house, but Dad was in your room when the floor collapsed and he has a broken rib and a concussion. We need you over here, Amy. **


End file.
